<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你前來我過去 by MrSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966566">你前來我過去</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull'>MrSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>某節目裏橘先生說自己是褒めまくり泰普的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「以前的Te醬，看起來非常可怕喔。」雖然是已經說了好多年的話題，成員們還是很給面子地哄笑起來。<br/>
Tetsuya偷偷翻著白眼，一邊內心嫌棄著這個永遠都不打算放過他的話題，一邊舉起杯子向大家敬酒。燒酒的味道Tetsuya一直不甚喜歡，進入口腔後灼燒的感覺會一直沿著食道進入胃部，熱辣辣地在體內流過，讓他難以忍受皺起了臉。坐在旁邊的Kenchi趁著別人不注意把自己的冰水放到Tetsuya手邊。他知道Tetsuya能喝，但一點都不喜歡烈酒的味道。Tetsuya的茶早就喝完了，因為開著攝影機的原因飯店的服務員也沒辦法過來加茶。<br/>
「不許再說那個話題了。」離開的時候Tetsuya用手肘捅了一下Kenchi的側腰，趁著其他人穿外套戴帽子沒注意這邊抱怨道，「你沒說膩粉絲都聽膩了。」<br/>
「粉絲愛聽。」<br/>
「愛聽才有鬼。」Tetsuya不服。<br/>
「嗯。」Kenchi不反駁，他知道這個時候的Tetsuya說什麼都要唱反調，「只是你太可愛了。」<br/>
「又說這種話。」Tetsuya伸手去拉頭上的貝雷帽，好像怎樣戴都不舒服。<br/>
Kenchi忍不住伸出手掌放在貝雷帽上，拇指抵在帽簷隔著柔軟的料子上下揉動Tetsuya眉間的皺紋，像在逗貓一樣動作輕柔但足夠惹人煩躁。<br/>
「嘖。」Tetsuya撥開他的手，一如既往地露出不耐煩的樣子，不過Kenchi知道他沒在生氣。Tetsuya就是這樣的性格，對熟悉的人有點驕縱，明明很會撒嬌但總習慣正面跟人對抗，迂迴戰術在Tetsuya這裏是不存在的，生氣快樂喜歡討厭都有明確的界線，只是年紀漸長學會了不表現出來而已。<br/>
「走吧。」節目的忘年會結束之後，是團員私下約好的二次會。有些人不怎麼熱衷參與，不過Kenchi和Tetsuya通常都會再喝個一兩杯，還有其他幾人也一起跟著Takahiro去不遠的相熟店裏。冬夜的東京刮著寒冷的北風，衆人縮在溫暖的大衣帽子裏，即便在明亮街燈下也不容易認出來。但一定數量的黑衣高大男子在中目黑出現的時候，總歸有人能猜出來是怎樣的團體。<br/>
「呀！」路邊穿著過膝長靴露出細白大腿的幾個女孩子，既大膽又不安地靠近他們，「可、可以握個手嗎！」<br/>
「你好你好，謝謝支持。」<br/>
「哇……」女孩子被驚喜的握手樂得圍在一起壓著嗓子尖叫，興奮得拉著朋友的手臂不停蹦蹦跳跳，「Tetsuya桑比鏡頭裏看起來還秀氣。」<br/>
「說得太大聲啦。」Tetsuya輕聲嘀咕。他們一群人還沒走遠，去二次會的一群人裏只有Tetsuya沒超過一米八。這可不是他的錯，Tetsuya可是超過了一般人的平均身高，可惜在工地的一群高大猛男中只能被形容成秀氣。<br/>
走在他身邊的Takahiro聞言勾住Tetsuya的肩膀，湊到他耳邊，被Tetsuya笑著推開。不知道Takahiro講了什麼，Tetsuya笑得很嫌棄。<br/>
「晚飯的時候才說了今年禁止黃色笑話。」Tetsuya算是對黃色笑話適應良好的類型，但有時候Takahiro的話實在幼稚得離譜，讓人忍不住想問他『你是小學生嗎』的程度。<br/>
「難道不是嗎？」<br/>
「我不回答這個問題。」Tetsuya拒絕Takahiro的追問。<br/>
「秀氣的猛獸，反差很帶感不是嗎。」Takahiro直接說了出來，被Tetsuya皺著眉瞥了眼。<br/>
「不對嗎？Kenchi君？」<br/>
「嗯？」Kenchi露出了並不想參與這個話題的表情，畢竟能讓Takahiro興奮起來的話題都帶著不懷好意的黃色陷阱。<br/>
「我說，Tetsuya是個⋯⋯」<br/>
「行了行了，快進去吧。」人都到酒館門口了，Takahiro還不肯放過剛才的話題。酒館是Takahiro常去的安全的地方，店家帶著大家進到包廂，Keiji習慣坐在Takahiro旁邊，於是Takahiro就拉著Tetsuya坐到他另一邊，Kenchi坐到了Tetsuya對面。<br/>
「說起來，Tetsuya是不是已經單身好一段日子了？」<br/>
「能不能不要討論我的事情了。」<br/>
「你的猛獸還好嗎？」<br/>
「快點酒。」Keiji也聽不下去，拉著Takahiro的手臂讓他轉過來看菜單。<br/>
雖說對團員的私生活沒有興趣，但像他們這樣經常一起活動的團體對別人的情況還是不得不了解的。Tetsuya對女朋友的聯絡習慣還是挺好的，抵達地方後會跟女朋友聯絡，排練前也會發信息，表演結束後大家吃飯喝酒他也會回一下女朋友的消息。最近好長一段時間都沒有原來那麼頻繁摸手機，大家也就很容易猜到了情況。是什麼原因分開的大家當然不會去追問，但Tetsuya這回空窗的時間實在有點長，其他人心裏面還是多少會覺得驚訝。<br/>
喝酒的時候，真正參與聊天的人不多。Keiji私下其實相當沈默，Kenchi也不怎麼說話。Takahiro一次又一次帶起話題，席間參與得最多的就是Nes和Akira。Tetsuya偶爾也會搭嘴，但今天好像從一開始就不在狀態，情緒低落得有點過於顯而易見。過了個把小時，Tetsuya借著上洗手間的理由，離開了包廂。<br/>
「你還好吧？」在門口吹了一陣冷風，Tetsuya看到Kenchi拿著外套出來找他。<br/>
「謝謝。」Tetsuya接過外套披上。說上洗手間拿著外套離席看起來太明顯了，他強忍著冷意坐在店外的等候用椅上透氣，呆望著夜空，並不知道自己已經走開有點太久了。<br/>
「不想呆的話就回去吧。」Kenchi坐到他旁邊，掏出手機看了下時間，現在離開也不會不合適。<br/>
「沒事。」Tetsuya搖了搖頭，猶豫了好一陣才再開口，「回去太安靜了。」他不想一個人呆在家裏。<br/>
「嗯。」Kenchi理解地應了聲，便不再說話。<br/>
隔了一會，Tetsuya見他沒有起身回席，好奇地看了過去。<br/>
「想回家的是你吧？」<br/>
「沒有。」<br/>
「那不用陪我呀，回去吧外面太冷。」<br/>
「喝了酒身體熱著呢。」他伸手握了握Tetsuya露在外面的手掌，熱烘烘的感覺很舒服。<br/>
「好暖。」<br/>
「是你的手太涼了。」Kenchi又握得緊了點，把Tetsuya的拳頭整個包住。<br/>
「被人看到好奇怪。」<br/>
「幾點了，這麼冷都回家睡覺了吧。」Kenchi伸出了另外一隻手掌，向Tetsuya遞了過去。<br/>
「揣兜就行。」Tetsuya把另外一隻手塞進兜裏，及時制止了對方的奇怪行為，「我真的沒事。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
他們又陷入了安靜。氣氛還是有點尷尬，對於Tetsuya而言，過於熟悉的朋友兼團員握著他一隻手給他取暖，因為照顧他的情緒陪著坐在室外吹冷風。兩個人都沈默不語，Kenchi看起來並不像是有話要說不知道如何開口，單純只是不說話也沒關係的狀態。但Tetsuya感到彆扭，他只是不想孤單地待在過於安靜的家裏，又對熱鬧的酒席感到害怕——此時越熱鬧，回家後便越感孤獨。<br/>
「你手還是好冷，進去吧？」Kenchi忍不住提議。Tetsuya的外套看起來夠厚實，但他的手握了一陣還是冰涼的。<br/>
Kenchi後悔了。Tetsuya回席之後連灌了幾shot烈酒，現在沒有人看不出來他的情緒不妥，大家卻都很默契地用聊其他話題來代替詢問，一時間包廂熱鬧了起來。<br/>
他怎麼會猜到Tetsuya的心思。這麼一段時間——自從與上一任女朋友分手以來，他都在質問自己，為什麼會喜歡上自己的團員？那是朋友兼同事的關係，而且已經認識這麼多年了怎麼現在才產生這樣的心情。是因為越發成長後變得越來越會照顧人的原因嗎，就像剛才那樣溫柔得令人誤會的行為。Tetsuya知道對方並不喜歡他，那僅僅是過於稔熟的老友間的關心，對方並沒有參雜像Tetsuya那樣的情緒。<br/>
Keiji盯著Nes，坐在Kenchi旁邊的Nes很快接收到信息，捅了捅擔憂地盯著Tetsuya又無法開口的Kenchi。<br/>
「你要不要⋯⋯」Nes指了指還在看酒牌的Tetsuya。<br/>
「嗯，好。」Kenchi拉了拉Tetsuya手臂，「Te醬，送我回去吧。」<br/>
「醉了？」<br/>
「嗯，有點。」Kenchi摸了摸額頭，作勢要起來又站不住坐回去。<br/>
「喔喔，」Tetsuya企圖伸手扶住他，「喝的不多呀？」<br/>
拉拉扯扯出了酒館，等了一下很快就上了出租車。兩人不知怎的就變成Tetsuya先進了後排座位，人都沒坐定Kenchi就報了地址跟著擠了進來。<br/>
「傻了吧，那是我家地址。」<br/>
「我知道，你眯一會眼吧。」Kenchi拍了拍自己的肩，被Tetsuya皺著眉看了好一陣。<br/>
「演技這麼好怎麼不見你拿劇本。」雖說Tetsuya覺得自己喝得還不算多，但在出租車裏晃了一陣，胃部還是有點不安生的感覺竄了起來，「唔⋯⋯」<br/>
「靠一陣吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也不知道具體搖晃了多久，Tetsuya覺得自己應該是進入了淺眠。他閉眼之前確認過自己好好地靠在椅背上，頭仰起的角度不會讓醉酒的感覺加重。可是Kenchi叫醒他的時候，他的頭是枕在對方肩上的，Kenchi沒有把臉轉過來，否則兩個人就靠得太近了。<br/>在司機看來一定很奇怪的那種距離。<br/>「到了，Te醬，Te醬。」Kenchi的聲音不大，手拍在他放在大腿的手背上的動作也很輕緩。把醉酒的人從睡夢中叫醒不能過猛，Tetsuya睜開眼的時候不適感得到了一點緩解，但他知道自己應該還是一身酒氣。<br/>Kenchi先下了車，Tetsuya扶著車門站起來的時候Kenchi就伸手架住了他，其實他並沒有那麼醉，一個人上樓洗漱入睡完全沒有問題。<br/>「你回去吧，今天麻煩你了謝謝。」<br/>「送你進門吧。」<br/>「真的不用，啊⋯⋯」出租車門被Kenchi俐落關上，所以司機當然就毫不留戀地把車開走了。這個時間在公寓樓下並不容易叫到車，「上去吧，只能給你電話約車了。」<br/>Kenchi的圍巾和外套掛在窗邊的衣帽架上，手握自己泡的綠茶坐在Tetsuya家的沙發上。屋主斜靠在旁邊的單人沙發上，目光盯著室內的吊燈。<br/>有點刺眼。<br/>朦朦朧朧之間Tetsuya覺得聽到了Kenchi的聲音。他沒聽清楚對方在講什麼，但他感覺到自己的胸腔在震動，所以應該是回答了對方的話語。至於他們有問有答地持續交談內容究竟是什麼，Tetsuya的耳朵卻一點都沒接收到。或者說，耳朵接收到了，不過腦袋沒有轉譯給他本人理解。<br/>Kenchi放下茶杯的聲音很輕，幾乎催著Tetsuya入眠。他的目光從吊燈移下來，緩慢地逡巡了一遍對方的臉，再轉到茶杯上定住。<br/>剛才的酒後勁太大了，Tetsuya想。他不應該因為一天的悶悶不樂給自己快速地灌上幾杯。現在他寧願清醒地不快著，也不願意在半夢半暈間鬱悶。<br/>「你不回去嗎？」Tetsuya終於找到了自己的聲音，在氣流中有點單薄，暗啞來自高度酒的灼燒後遺。<br/>「這麼晚了，沙發借我好了。」<br/>「嗯。」他應該是做了個點頭的動作，因為擺動讓他特別想吐，「唔。」<br/>「給你煮點解酒湯吧？」<br/>「坐一陣就沒事。」<br/>安靜的時候，就像能感覺到時間在流動。Tetsuya靠在柔軟的沙發背上，感覺到自己的身體在起伏。那是酒精帶來的錯覺，身體被拋到半空又落下再升高，其實是神經和觸覺的錯亂。他抓住扶手也沒能把自己拉回現實，世界照樣在晃動。<br/>「很快的，等我一會。」Kenchi起身去了廚房。看來他的狀況很糟糕，跑去洗手間嘔吐之前Tetsuya忍不住嘲笑自己。</p><p>Kenchi進洗手間把人撿出來的時候，Tetsuya坐在地板上已經小睡了一陣。馬桶蓋子蓋得嚴實，自動沖水裝置一直沒有停下來。沒來得及吸收的酒精大概都被排出了，從上面和下面。Tetsuya的褲頭甚至都沒整理好，幸好內褲穿得好好的，Kenchi拉著他的雙臂把他帶出去的時候只有褲子往下滑了幾公分，總算保住了僅存的一點點體面。<br/>解酒湯被喂下去的時候Tetsuya嗆了半口才醒過來，不知道是因為到家就放松下來，還是因為對方是Kenchi才特別安心，他砸了砸嘴又把眼睛閉上。<br/>Kenchi還是第一次見他這樣的醉態，跟情緒不佳有點關係，年內忙碌也會讓身體容易對酒精吃不消。Tetsuya喝過解酒湯之後靠在沙發背上，閉著眼睛不知道是否又潛入睡眠。說借沙發的人把裝解酒湯的碗洗好，給醉酒的人披上團在沙發上的薄毯，才坐到單人沙發上擺弄手機。<br/>Tetsuya一定是睡熟了。<br/>不然不會聽不到那咔嚓咔嚓不停的手機拍照聲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsuya醒來的時候天已經亮了。他從沙發上爬起來，身體覺得冰冰涼的。平時放在沙發上蓋腿的薄毯團成一堆蓋著肚子以下，昨天的衣服皺巴巴地貼著皮膚，外套和襪子脫掉了，褲頭也敞著。<br/>Tetsuya為此愣了好一陣。<br/>茶几上的手機壓著紙條，上面是熟悉的Kenchi的字——他先回去了，廚房有做好的粥。<br/>Kenchi實際上有點天然，在意外的地方掉鏈子那種，但絕對不是沒心沒肺的類型。相反地，他非常懂得照顧人，甚至有點過於面面俱到。Tetsuya很佩服他，包括像昨晚那樣借口送自己回來，還考慮到今天醒來之後的情況。他們經常跟前輩、團員或後輩一起吃飯，喝到半夜乃至天亮，Kenchi不是沒有喝醉過，Tetsuya酒量也不是能清醒到最後的那個，獨自回家或是互送回家的情況總有發生，但Kenchi更多是照顧別人的那個，就算不甚清醒也會先兜其他人到家。<br/>『抱歉，謝謝。』Tetsuya給Kenchi傳了信息，揉了揉不太通暢的鼻子去揭鍋蓋。冒著熱氣的粥裏面放了點元貝，還有一些細切的青菜葉，所以聞起來特別香。很快對方回了信息，那是一張Tetsuya向沙發扶手滑去接近倒下的照片，頭髮凌亂，嘴巴張著，跟所有無法自理的醉漢一樣。<br/>「噫。」Tetsuya發出短促的一聲嫌棄。這種照片就不要拍，拍了就不要存下來，存著就不要發給他本人看。<br/>『快刪掉！』<br/>『不行。』<br/>『為什麼 快刪』標點符號都不想打，Tetsuya現在想衝去Kenchi家搶他的手機。<br/>『以照換照的話可以考慮一下。』<br/>這是什麼意思，Tetsuya盯著手機裏的信息感到疑惑。這是粉絲間最近新流行的遊戲嗎？還是他又在網上衝浪的時候看到什麼奇怪的東西。<br/>『自拍一張上目遣鴨子坐的照片發過來我就刪掉。』<br/>『你是不是摔壞腦子了？』<br/>『還有其他的照片，一張換幾張是你賺了。』<br/>『你是不是假的Kenchi⋯⋯』信息剛發出去，對面就發起了視頻請求。<br/>『喂喂？』<br/>「喂你個頭，你怎麼回事？」<br/>『粥吃了嗎？』<br/>「還⋯⋯還沒。不要轉移話題，上目遣鴨子坐是怎麼回事？」<br/>『要不是你家沒假髮⋯⋯』<br/>「給我打住，Kenchi你認真的？」<br/>『既然可以搞Tetsuya媽媽為什麼不可以鴨子坐。粥吃了嗎？』<br/>「沒有，剛醒就看到你發的東西。」<br/>『宿醉還好吧？』<br/>「有點頭疼。」Tetsuya還沒來得及去洗漱，不然就會看到自己鐵青色的眼圈，鬍渣冒了一臉，還有蒼白得不自然的臉色。<br/>『冰箱有解酒湯，吃粥前先熱了喝吧。』<br/>「不要太完美了啊橘健一，這就是你單身的原因。」<br/>『說得好像你有女朋友似的。』<br/>「頭好痛，唉好痛。」Tetsuya拒絶討論這個話題，尤其跟Kenchi。他不能怪一個實際上沒有在一件事上有參與的人，但當這個人成為影響這件事的關鍵因素時不去考慮此人的責任又很難做到。<br/>Kenchi沒有再說什麼，只是透過屏幕看Tetsuya擠眉弄眼地喊疼，看他伸手把頭髮抓得更亂。Tetsuya看起來精神稍微好了一點，昨天不悅的情緒也沒有殘留下來。<br/>『快去洗漱吧。』<br/>「好的老媽，再見老媽。」Tetsuya把視頻通話掛掉，感覺心情比昨天好了許多。昨天的Tetsuya被負面情緒湮沒，要問原因也說不上來，忙碌和不順心的事堆積到一定量自然就會影響情緒，借酒消愁從來不是個好的辦法，令其他人擔心不止，自己也不好受。</p><p>洗漱後喝掉熱過的解酒湯，胃裏暖暖的終於有了餓的感覺。粥不吃就要涼了，Tetsuya趕緊盛了一碗往嘴裏送。要談廚藝的話其實Tetsuya更擅長，花心思挑選有機蔬菜，配上從哪裏空運的上好肉類，精心控制的火候和味道調理，都是能讓Tetsuya感到享受的事情。他對食物的興趣僅次於咖啡，那又在舞蹈之後，只不過現在有了什麼新的東西擠在兩者之間，成為他近期一門心思鑽研有點欲罷不能的事物。<br/>那名為Kenchi的心情的東西。<br/>Kenchi跟他認識的時間已經足夠久，Tetsuya見過他如何喜歡一個人，Kenchi對誰都很友好，是會首先敞開自己胸懷的人。這樣的人通常在意志上都較為堅定，情感也不那麼容易受傷害——或者說情感沒受過什麼傷害，才會如此勇敢地暴露出自己的柔軟。相比而言Tetsuya則是剛的一側，他的驕傲，他的自信，他的鋒芒，甚至是他曾經的緊繃和強烈的自我表現和自我保護，到現在還會久不久露出讓人害怕的尖刺。<br/>Kenchi大概不會喜歡自己，Tetsuya是這麼認為的。他喜歡柔軟的人，會真心誠意稱讚對方到對方能察覺他的意圖，他也不吝於表達自己的好意。Kenchi向他釋放的好意僅僅是親友程度的，Tetsuya就明白了有些事情只能藏在心裏，讓之成為永遠的一廂情願。</p><p>或許做朋友是個最完美的形式吧。<br/>把粥喝光前，他得到這樣的結論。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsuya正式回歸戰場，以他的魅力合眼緣的女性通常也對他投緣，年後的工作雖忙，要抽個時間出來約會也不是不可能的事，今天的拍攝工作結束得有點早，距離約好的晚飯時間還有一陣空餘。<br/>
「Tetsuya等下去約會？」<br/>
「你怎麼又知道了？」Takahiro消息太靈通，他指了指外面，說是化妝師告訴他的，「聽說是化妝師介紹的？」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
「見過幾次面了？」<br/>
「介紹的時候見過，後來都是發信息。你問得太詳細了！」Tetsuya推了推Takahiro，知道他總是喜歡八卦這些事情，但Tetsuya目前不想多說。<br/>
「我可不是為了自己問的。」Takahiro的眼珠滴溜溜地轉，機靈的樣子讓他看起來既可愛又帥氣，是那種特別受女性歡迎的帶著少年感的成熟男子。<br/>
為什麼不會喜歡Takahiro呢，Tetsuya問自己。他跟對方也聊得來，Takahiro是個很聰明的人，玲瓏剔透的心思一定很會照顧喜歡的人，他們開玩笑的時候還在鏡頭前被親過臉頰，Tetsuya自問不討厭那樣的觸碰。但那跟心動的感覺相距過遠，玩笑過後不會在Tetsuya心裏留下任何漣漪，不會讓他在心態虛弱的時候想要去依賴。Kenchi一直是同伴，不論是出道前，還是修行的時候，或是現在。或許這種依賴感僅僅是因為多年的習慣，Tetsuya這樣告訴自己。</p><p>Tetsuya跟化妝師介紹的這位女性是第一次單獨見面，考慮到他的情況約在了Tetsuya常去的店裏。對方是Tetsuya一貫會喜歡的類型，長相漂亮，身材纖細，穿著不誇張但夠潮流，妝容精緻。出現在Tetsuya眼前的時候，她比約定的時間晚了10分鐘，柔柔地道著歉。Tetsuya溫柔地搖搖頭讓對方看看菜單想吃什麼。<br/>
『明天是不是10點半？』對方還在看菜單，Tetsuya的手機就抖了一下，拿起來看是Kenchi傳來的信息。點開之後已讀的狀態會告知對方，Tetsuya猶豫了一陣決定還是先回覆一句比較好。<br/>
『對』<br/>
『晚點到可以吧，奶桑說他之前還有工作會晚點。』這種事情是需要給他發信息商量的嗎？Tetsuya看著內容忍不住翻了個白眼。<br/>
『那你晚點到』<br/>
『好冷淡啊Te醬，在忙嗎？』Tetsuya瞟了一眼決定不回覆。<br/>
『喔，我好像聽說有人今天在約會。』<br/>
『打擾你了是不是。』<br/>
『今晚不知道吃什麼好，一個人吃飯都沒勁。』<br/>
「抱歉，」Tetsuya向她做了個出去打電話的手勢，「我去回個電話。」</p><p>「喂喂～」<br/>
『你又不是第一天一個人吃晚飯，』Tetsuya口氣非常不好，Kenchi接起電話就聽得出來對方在生氣，『今天突然感到孤單了？』<br/>
「因為聽說你在約會啊，襯托得我更孤單了。」Kenchi貼著手機的臉在不自覺地笑著，伸手摸了摸靠過來的小狗。<br/>
『不是有芝麻陪你嗎。』芝麻是Kenchi家養的狗，Tetsuya也摸過。<br/>
「我已經老到只需要一條狗陪伴就能過完這輩子了嗎，好狠心啊土田哲也。」<br/>
『我看你是單身久了看不得別人約會，人家還在等我。』<br/>
「那你回去吧，不聊了。」Kenchi的語氣非常落寞，不像是裝出來的，是這麼久以來從來沒談及過孤獨的人突然揭起晦暗的一角的感覺。<br/>
『是有⋯⋯什麼事嗎？』Tetsuya小心翼翼地問，『沒發生什麼吧？』<br/>
「沒有，沒事。你回去吧，別人在等你呢。」Kenchi俐落地把電話掛了，將手機扔到伸手碰不到的沙發邊沿。他那天就不應該一時衝動去追問一直在心裏懷疑的問題，得到答案之後卻只剩他一人耿耿於懷。Kenchi連那個答案是不是他想要的都還沒來得及得出結論，Tetsuya看起來已經自我消化完成了，他放棄了當時的心情向前走，問題自動解決，本該值得高興。但他心裏毛毛躁躁的，總覺得不舒爽。</p><p>另一邊廂的Tetsuya也好不到哪去。約會的心情被完全打亂，說得好聽的重新整理出發被Kenchi不明所以的情緒攪動得支離破碎，對初次約會的對象露出客套的笑容勉強應付著聊天，他對對方感到非常抱歉，也對自己產生厭惡。對Kenchi的感覺一天沒結束，跟別人約會也不會產生戀愛的感覺，這樣的狀態對約會對象是相當不尊重的態度，Tetsuya自知不妥。<br/>
「是出了什麼情況嗎？Tetsuya桑看起來心事重重。」<br/>
「沒有，抱歉讓你擔心了。」剛才的電話結束之後，原本情緒還不錯的Tetsuya冷淡到了低谷，對方覺得應該不是自己的問題，但對這樣的Tetsuya自然就產生了不太好的評價。<br/>
晚飯結束之後，女方善意地表達了不會跟Tetsuya再次約會的想法。他完全諒解也接受對方的決定，兩人道別的時候心情還算愉快的。<br/>
轉身進了出租車，Tetsuya就抓起手機打電話給Kenchi。<br/>
『飯吃完了？』<br/>
「去喝酒，你買單。」Tetsuya迅速把電話掛掉。</p><p>Kenchi跟侍應揮手，對方告知他人已經在包間了。進去的時候Tetsuya正好仰頭把手裏的東西喝盡，對跟著Kenchi進門的侍應示意再來一杯。<br/>「啤酒，謝謝。」Kenchi把外套掛好，看了眼低頭玩手機沒理會他的人，「真的只叫我過來買單？」他在Tetsuya身邊坐下，假裝把頭湊過去看對方手機的內容。<br/>「在跟化妝師道歉，人是她介紹的。」Tetsuya反手推開Kenchi靠過來的臉，沒有去看他。<br/>「喔。」兩人的酒很快被送過來，Kenchi喝下兩口後就盯著看Tetsuya專心打字，包廂裏一片安靜。<br/>應該是終於結束了話題，Tetsuya把手機放到一邊，新點的酒杯墊已經吸足了水，他伸出手指去揩杯壁上的水，看著水滴沿著玻璃下滑，緩緩吸進紙制的杯墊裏。把水全都抹掉以後，Tetsuya才開始緩慢地將酒一口氣全部悶掉，冰粒融化得太多，酒嚐起來很淡。Tetsuya用難以言明的眼神看著對方，讓Kenchi想叫他悠著點的話吞了回去。他的情緒看起來不太好，可能僅僅是因為天生嘟起的嘴在不自覺地翹著而已。<br/>「Te醬？」Kenchi的一聲呼喚就像解開了某個咒語，Tetsuya低低地應著，「上頭了？」<br/>「沒有。」Tetsuya看了眼Kenchi的啤酒，消滅的速度低得過分，「不喝嗎？」<br/>「不急。」<br/>「喔。」Tetsuya思考了一陣，覺得還是不說為妙。打攪了他的約會的人毫無自覺地出現在他面前，而他卻一點都不能責怪對方。有什麼理由可以責怪對方，難道要說——你擾亂了我的心思，吃飯的時候面對約會對象我卻只想見你。而現在見到想見的人，Tetsuya卻一句話都說不出來。<br/>「晚飯吃了什麼呀？」<br/>「啊？」<br/>「約會，吃了什麼？」Kenchi耐著性子問。他一個人在家，想了好久最終隨手把Keiji送他的九州拉麵做了吃。<br/>「我、我不記得了。」Tetsuya感到驚訝，他心不在焉地回應對方的話題，機械地將食物放進嘴裏咀嚼，不知道味道，甚至不記得是什麼東西。如此失魂落魄，僅僅因為Kenchi的幾條信息一通電話，前幾天才一再下決心放棄的感情，真的能像自己設想的那樣輕易放下嗎。Kenchi能不能做點什麼讓他討厭，說點什麼他聽了覺得不讚同的話，讓他期待落空、情緒冷卻，盡快讓這份執迷消褪好找回自己。<br/>「那就是沒吃什麼特別好吃的啰。」Kenchi晃著手裏的酒杯，將目光從Tetsuya的臉上收回，「是不是最近太累了？」<br/>「還好。」Tetsuya看過去，Kenchi的藍色髮絲在燈光下泛著金屬般的光澤，眼睛隱沒在劉海的陰影中看不出情緒。他看起來像是個冷質的人，如果自己向他傾訴會得到正面回應嗎。如果自己把這份感情訴諸於口是否就不再執著，聽他一句拒絶的回答就可以徹底放棄。<br/>他根本不知道自己的眼裏含著多少情愫，投向Kenchi的眼神中柔軟又熱切的東西滿溢而出，那上揚的雙眼總是不吝直視他人刺進心頭。<br/>有什麼在默默地變化。Kenchi回望他的眼神過於直接，讓Tetsuya匆匆轉開，想將酒水一飲而盡才發現早就被喝光了。<br/>他感到口渴。<br/>Kenchi看他的眼神一直是溫柔的，滿滿的笑意和善意。Tetsuya看了許多年，包括認真的不認真的快樂的被難倒的樣子，Kenchi的眼神總是堅定而悠長。你以為海洋是冰冷的，試著把腳探進去才發現海水溫暖，但你試著將自己沉進去淹過心臟，卻發現無法呼吸，而海水漸涼。Kenchi之於Tetsuya就像一片反射著陽光的神秘海洋，觸碰之處都和熙且柔軟。他為之著迷但不敢深入，既怕過於沉迷被奪走呼吸，又怕探知了讓自己驚訝的東西。<br/>就像現在，Kenchi的眼裏有Tetsuya無法分辨的東西。這樣陌生的Kenchi令他害怕，又莫名地躍躍欲試。<br/>「Kenchi？」<br/>「回去了。」他抓起錢包手機頭也不回地離開。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天的會議，大家都察覺了點不對勁。<br/>
Kenchi坐在Nes旁邊一直跟他說話，Tetsuya在Shokichi身邊落座之後就沒有開過口。<br/>
「奶桑，你看過來。」<br/>
「幹什麼？」<br/>
「看著我，眼神不要移開。」Kenchi用力地看進Nes眼裏，讓Nes皺著眉一直想把他斑比一樣圓溜溜的大眼睛轉開。<br/>
「不要拿奶桑來玩。」開口的當然是在不玩Nes這方面一點都沒有說服力的Keiji，理所當然地Kenchi沒有理他，繼續盯著Nes看。<br/>
「不行，我投降。」<br/>
「啊——才看了半分鐘。」<br/>
「饒了我吧橘先生，有什麼你去玩T……」<br/>
「咳嗯。」Keiji在旁邊咳了一聲。<br/>
「當我沒說，來吧你的實驗請繼續吧。」<br/>
「已經搞定了。」Kenchi抬眉瞪眼，逗著Nes説著半真半假的話，扯起兩邊嘴角。<br/>
「可怕，眼裏一點都沒在笑。」Nes晃著兩條長腿將坐著的帶滾輪轉椅挪到Akira身邊，把自己從未知的漩渦中打撈出來。<br/>
會議開展得很順利，具體的細節敲定後工作人員就能照著安排推進任務，現場表演一直都有安排單獨舞蹈展示的環節，團員之間的交接方式是由前後兩人定下自己的表演後一同商量再跟工作人員確認的。這塊內容可以在下一次會議中再確認，所以到下次會議之前他們還有時間私下討論。<br/>
「那個⋯⋯」會後Tetsuya跟總監督確認流程，「可以把我的順序調整一下嗎？」他指著白板上面寫著的『Kenchi solo →Tetsuya solo』提出請求。<br/>
「跟Akira換？但你跟Keiji連在一起的話會不會不夠連貫？」<br/>
「那可以做成不交接的方式嗎。」<br/>
「這倒不是問題，做個升降台Kenchi結束的時候把你升出台上就可以了。」總監督考慮了下覺得可行性完全沒問題，操作也不難，「有問題的話還是溝通下比較好，畢竟天天見。」<br/>
「沒問題，只是想換個形式。」Tetsuya順口搪塞，自己的情緒沒必要影響別人工作。<br/>
「那就好，這邊等你定下來我們再討論具體做法。」<br/>
「好，謝謝了。」</p><p>進了停車場，入口附近就有一台開著門的商務車在等著。因為是自社內部的停車場，Tetsuya走了過去看看是誰在那裏等人好打聲招呼。<br/>
「辛苦了，哎——」<br/>
剛才在會議裏一次都沒看過來的人就坐在車門後的位置上，見Tetsuya把身體伸進來，順手將人拉進車裏關上門就讓司機發動。<br/>
「去哪？」<br/>
「昨天欠你的酒今天補上。」Kenchi鬆開Tetsuya就把頭轉去看窗外，不再說話。<br/>
「什麼啊莫名其妙的……」<br/>
Kenchi的接送車停在他家樓下的停車場，司機耐心等著後座的人磨蹭。Tetsuya沒有解開安全帶，也拒絕跟Kenchi對話。他不知道對方昨晚因為什麼突然離開，但今天會議時的態度令他不得不感到失望。是他的祈求生效了嗎，還是Kenchi終於察覺了自己的心情用這種手法表達拒絕。既然如此，現在叫他到家裏賠一頓酒是什麼意思。<br/>
「上來吧。」<br/>
「送我回家吧，今天沒有心情喝酒。」<br/>
「那就上來喝口茶。」Kenchi抓起Tetsuya的包就下車，也不管他還有什麼其他不願意跟過來的藉口。不論怎麼說，在停車場、大堂還是電梯裏拉拉扯扯都不是適合的地方。安靜地跟著Kenchi進了玄關，Tetsuya就伸手去抓自己的包。Kenchi好像早就料到他有這招，雖然放下了對方的包，但空出來的手正好去抓Tetsuya的手臂。<br/>
「喂⋯⋯」<br/>
「昨天是我不對，不要走嘛。」Kenchi並不是強硬的人，Tetsuya則是吃軟不吃硬第一人，聽對方這麼一說，心裏的氣可說是消了一半，「真的不喝酒？我從相熟的酒藏那邊訂的幾瓶酒前幾天正好送了過來。」<br/>
「喝。」Tetsuya也不跟他多說，直接跟著進去把包扔到沙發就坐定。等了一會，Kenchi換了居家服出來到廚房弄了點下酒菜，有Tetsuya愛吃的魷魚乾和Kenchi自己平時吃的小食，然後是冰好的日本酒和兩個看起來就很講究的玻璃杯。<br/>
「新買的。」Kenchi注意到Tetsuya看著玻璃杯的眼神，笑著告訴他是在之前做酒和杯套裝的玻璃工廠相關的店家發現的，特別喜歡於是就買下來了，「正好只做了這麼一對。」<br/>
「喔。」猜不出對方說這句話的意圖，Tetsuya先隨意應了聲。一對的杯子也不代表什麼。他家也有一對的杯子中一隻總是給Kenchi用，當初他拿給對方使用的時候心裏可是一點迂迴的心思都沒有。<br/>
「我做點晚飯？還是先這樣？」Kenchi忙進忙出端了一堆東西過來，殷勤的樣子看起來是真的對昨晚的事情感到很抱歉。Tetsuya看在他態度誠懇的份上，搖了搖頭叫他快點坐下。<br/>
Kenchi把電視打開，播的是聽不聽內容都無所謂的綜藝，為的只是增加一點聲音。他和Tetsuya都沒有開口，默默地就著下酒菜喝著酒。Tetsuya看起來對Kenchi提供的酒還很滿意，冷藏過的帶有甜味和在可控範圍內的酸味，像是葡萄酒又比那更清爽，順著喉頭嚥下去的液體帶著香醇滲向全身，散發出舒適的輕微的麻木感。Kenchi給他加酒，告訴他這是生酒，拿到之後盡快喝的口味是最好的。口感清爽帶有像水果一般的香氣是生酒的一大特色，易入口且清香撲鼻，讓人止不住一口接一口細細品味，再怎麼控制也會比料想的要多喝。Tetsuya雖然酒量不差，但累積到一定程度後上頭的感覺還是很顯著的。微醺的時候，不論是情緒還是感覺都是最舒服的狀態。身體的壓力都從毛孔一點點散發，酥麻的感覺浸遍四肢，尖端麻麻軟軟地帶著非實感，一切都變得似真似假。<br/>
「Te醬，是不是喝太快了？」<br/>
「沒有。」Tetsuya想拿點魷魚乾往嘴裏放，指頭摸到的卻是容器的邊沿，「奇怪……」<br/>
Kenchi見狀拿起一片往他嘴裏放，Tetsuya乖順地張開嘴迎著靠過來的指頭，魷魚乾被牙齒咬住往口腔送進去，嘴唇閉合的時候Kenchi的手離開他面前，然後飛快地，他的嘴唇便靠了上來。<br/>
「咦？」魷魚乾還沒來得及咀嚼，Tetsuya像被施了法術一樣定在那裏。<br/>
「討厭嗎？」聞言Tetsuya搖搖頭。<br/>
「那，喜歡不？」思考了一陣，他輕輕點點頭。<br/>
「我也覺得喜歡。」<br/>
「欸？怎麼回事？」<br/>
「年前在你家那天，我們的對話你果然不記得了。」Kenchi看著Tetsuya，對方的眼睛裏充滿疑惑。<br/>
「那等你清醒的時候，我們再討論這個話題。不然現在說好了你又不記得。」Kenchi猶豫著又靠過去，這次則是Tetsuya主動貼上來，把自己的唇印在Kenchi唇上。<br/>
「有股魷魚的味道。」Kenchi調侃道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洗過澡的Tetsuya換上Kenchi給他找來的短袖T恤和中褲做睡衣，Kenchi穿舊的T恤柔軟寬鬆，帶著一股清潔的味道，沒有多餘的香氣。Kenchi的沐浴液跟Tetsuya平常在家用的味道完全不一樣，是沒有什麼特殊香味的款式，連洗髮水也是只有一點點薄荷香味，習慣了沐浴後帶一點木質香氣的Tetsuya突然覺得這樣的氣味過於赤裸，就像某些人所說的缺少香水的味道仿佛少穿了一件衣服似的毫無遮掩的感覺。<br/>「我睡哪裏？」Tetsuya坐到大廳的沙發上，Kenchi給他準備了睡前的溫水。<br/>「客房好久沒打掃了，你先去睡吧。」Kenchi指了指自己的睡房，拿起換洗的衣服進了浴室。<br/>「那叫人怎麼睡啊。」洗過澡後的Tetsuya酒氣已經完全散了，他無法借著酒力躺進別人的被窩假裝無事發生。一個小時前他跟Kenchi就在這張沙發上親吻，即便只是蜻蜓點水式的試探，那已經足夠他在浴室裏猶豫了好久要如何面對今晚的狀況。出來之後Kenchi像沒事發生一樣招呼他到自己的床睡覺，本人卻淡定地去洗澡。<br/>這傢伙根本是逗他好玩的吧。<br/>Kenchi洗好出來的時候，看到卷著的一團被褥堆在沙發上，一邊露出了一點柔軟的黑髮，一邊露出了幾隻白皙的腳趾。Kenchi走過去坐到扶手上，伸手撓了下半藏在被窩的腳底板，毫不意外地看到被褥團子裏面的人彈坐起來。<br/>「搞什麼……」Tetsuya軟軟的拖得有點長的慵懶腔調聽起來特別委屈，好像他在這短暫的半小時已經睡著又被弄醒似的。<br/>「進去睡。」Kenchi的手抓著他的腳掌沒有放開，這種觸碰奇妙地過於親密，Tetsuya的臉一下燒了起來。<br/>「這裏就行，這裏就行。」説著Tetsuya抓著被褥捂住半張臉又倒了下去。Kenchi見他一副要做鴕鳥怎麼都不肯再從被窩鑽出來的樣子，索性連被褥帶人一起抱起就往睡房去。<br/>「喂、Kenchi！」<br/>「別亂動，摔下去就麻煩了。」Kenchi的雙臂緊了緊，防止有人從被褥裏滑出來掉到地上。<br/>「那你就別鬧！」Tetsuya被扔到床上，Kenchi隔著被褥壓上來，使勁盯著他不說話，「怎……怎麼啦？」<br/>「睡覺。」Kenchi順手關掉床邊的燈，借著一點窗外的光線從櫃子裏拿出另外一條被子躺下蓋好。<br/>「……Kenchi……」<br/>「快睡吧。」<br/>「……這樣我睡不著。」<br/>「要親親還是抱抱？」Kenchi被隔著兩層被子踹了一腳，毫不忌諱地把自己滾過去貼在Tetsuya邊上，「有什麼睡醒再說。」<br/>Tetsuya的眼睛瞪得溜圓，反射著微弱的光線。看得出來他很清醒，所以也就顯得很緊張。<br/>「閉上眼睛。」Kenchi抬起上半身盯著他說。<br/>「幹什麼？」<br/>「快點閉上。」<br/>在Kenchi的催促下，Tetsuya不甘不願地閉上雙眼。周圍一片靜逸，沒有布料摩擦的聲音證明Kenchi並沒有挪開，沒有明顯的呼吸聲證明他也沒有靠過來。Tetsuya一直緊張地等待著有什麼發生，心臟在胸腔裏用力地跳動，他根本感覺不到時間的流逝速度，直到實在忍受不了這樣緊張的氣氛才豁出去睜開眼睛。<br/>就在這時Kenchi俯下身體。只輕輕地掃過了Tetsuya雙唇的嘴巴帶著薄荷清香，Kenchi身上有屬於他本人的味道，跟Tetsuya身處的被窩一樣。這種被Kenchi的味道從四面八方包圍的感覺一瞬佔據了Tetsuya思想的全部，讓他想要逃跑，又想發出尖叫。<br/>「真可愛。」Kenchi又輕吻他的嘴唇，「Te醬好可愛。」<br/>「夠了……不是說睡覺嗎……」過於羞恥的氣氛讓Tetsuya閉上雙眼逃避Kenchi的直視，他縮進被窩裏發出悶悶的抗議。<br/>「嗯，晚安。」<br/>聽到一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音，然後房間又陷入了安靜。等了一會Tetsuya才把眼睛從被窩裏露出來，看到Kenchi已經回到那半邊床轉過身去睡了。</p><p>Tetsuya醒來的時候，Kenchi已經起床了。抓著睡到亂翹的頭髮拖著步伐來到大廳，Kenchi正在翻找著冰箱。<br/>「早，吃了早餐經紀人會給你送衣服過來。」<br/>「喔，嗯。謝謝。」<br/>「我的經紀人直接去公司，我坐你的車過去。」<br/>「你都安排好了，我還能反對嗎。」<br/>「我打車回去也行。」Kenchi說這句話的時候，眼裏充滿了笑意。他不相信Tetsuya是吃了他的早餐還叫他自己打車回公司的人。沒有人能做到這麼絕情，何況是刀子嘴豆腐心的Tetsuya。<br/>果不其然，Tetsuya白了他一眼，拖著步子去洗漱。<br/>Kenchi做的早餐通常都是洋和合璧的，玉子燒配烤麵包，因為知道Tetsuya對咖啡非常挑剔所以準備了茶和牛奶，熱乎乎香噴噴地誘人就坐。<br/>經紀人已經在樓下等候，Tetsuya要換的衣服已經送上來了。Kenchi穿好衣服後就在大廳等著Tetsuya，一副整裝待發的模樣。Tetsuya來到門口的時候總覺得這樣的情景怪怪的，有人跟他一起出門上班，或者說有人等他一起出門上班。<br/>這是嶄新的體驗。<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「沒什麼呀，什麼怎麼了？」<br/>「你笑得太開心了吧。」<br/>「因為這樣一起出門，很奇妙啊。」Kenchi笑著回答。<br/>原來對方也有一模一樣的感覺啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Tetsuya，晚飯一起吧奶桑請客。」<br/>
「欸？我什麼時候說過請客？」<br/>
「抱歉，晚上有先約了。」<br/>
「沒關係。」Keiji擺擺手，去問跟著在後面進來的Kenchi，「晚飯奶桑請客。」<br/>
「不好意思，晚上有事。奶桑下次再請我吧！」Kenchi走過去拍了拍Nes肩膀，表示你的好意我收下了就這麼說定吧。<br/>
「我才不要——！」Nes的哀嚎蓋過了Keiji沒發出聲音的疑問，讓他失去了追問這兩個人晚上有什麼事情團隊聚餐都不去的緣由。<br/>
今天的會議是根據Shokichi新編曲的老歌更新舞蹈編排，有些構成需要重新安排。會議的時間總是過得特別快，等他們終於商量好鬆口氣，時間已經過午了。<br/>
下午Kenchi和Tetsuya安排了錄製廣播的工作，Keiji和Nes有個一起拍攝的工作，於是他們約好了Akira和Shokichi的碰頭時間。<br/>
「你倆真的不來？」畢竟一年只有一兩次的團隊聚會，人沒約齊還是很可惜。<br/>
「下次吧。」年前大家也聚過，當然那跟二團自己的聚餐不一樣，但大家最近的策劃會議排得還挺緊密的，再約應該不是難事。而Tetsuya這邊，Kenchi覺得如果再拖一兩天對方可能就要真的生氣了。<br/>
所以今天——無論如何——都要跟他好好談談了。</p><p>廣播的聽眾來信，其中一封是提問有喜歡的人的時候要如何不採取行動但能知道對方是否也喜歡自己的。因為過於膽小，在知道對方的意願之前不想貿貿然出擊。<br/>
「比起膽小，這種其實更像是好勝心？」<br/>
「嗯，沒有把握就不出擊。如果是喜歡對方想要有所發展，通常還是會採取更積極的行動吧。」<br/>
「會做點什麼讓對方能明確感覺到自己的意圖，」Kenchi盯著Tetsuya的眼睛說，臉上表情倒是很輕鬆，「被試探的人接收到信息，就會有所表示對不對？」<br/>
「也會有對方覺得只是自己會錯意的時候，所以比起猜測和試探，還是正式說出來比較合適。」Tetsuya也回看過去，給出了自己的答案。<br/>
「所以，這位聽眾，我們還是建議跟對方好好表達自己的心意喔。接下來請聽這首歌來結束我們今天的廣播——Exile的命運之人。下週再見！」Kenchi宣告了歌曲後，控制室把歌聲音量推高，便將兩人的麥克風靜了音。<br/>
「真敢說。」Tetsuya的話涼涼地透著諷刺，他的心情跟昨晚和今早都不一樣，這是個在冷靜的狀態下思考的Tetsuya，對Kenchi奇怪的態度表達著不悅。<br/>
「畢竟勝券在握。」Kenchi幾乎是在挑釁對方，露出了毫不示弱的笑容。<br/>
收拾好後，約好的經紀人已經在停車場等候。<br/>
「去哪。」<br/>
「你家吧，這樣你比較有安全感。」<br/>
聞言Tetsuya皺著眉盯著Kenchi看了好一會，才輕飄飄地回了句行吧。<br/>
行車路上兩人都在擺弄手機，今天還有要發sns的工作要完成，將之前拍好的照片上傳，配上合適的內容。還有公司群裏一早就收到的某人的宣傳內容也要發出來，全都弄完還是要花不少時間的。<br/>
進了屋，Tetsuya還沒來得及放下東西，就被跟在身後的Kenchi一把抱進懷裏。<br/>
「喂！」<br/>
「生氣了是不是？我就知道你沒耐性。」<br/>
「你這幾天怎麼回事？」Tetsuya掙脫懷抱向Kenchi擺出對峙的姿態。<br/>
「提出問題，獲得答案。」Kenchi拉住Tetsuya的手帶著他坐到大廳的沙發上，「你要的答案我這裏都有。」<br/>
「奇奇怪怪的。」Tetsuya看了他一陣，才抽回自己的手起身，「喝茶自己弄，我去換衣服。」<br/>
「好。」Kenchi把外套脫掉掛好，回到沙發上端坐著。Tetsuya從房間出來的時候就看到他保持詭異的正襟危坐的樣子，一陣頭疼。<br/>
「不喝茶？」<br/>
「唔。」Kenchi故意噘了噘嘴，讓氣氛稍微輕鬆點。<br/>
「我喝，你等等吧。」<br/>
「這個骨節眼才逃避？」<br/>
「誰逃避了？你給我等著。」Tetsuya迅速泡好茶，拿著個燙手的陶瓷杯塞進Kenchi手裏。<br/>
「啊燙！好燙啊Te醬！」<br/>
「活該。」Tetsuya這才笑得美滋滋的，心裏的氣消了一半，「快說吧，你昨天要說的是什麼。」<br/>
「這個話題，應該是你先說。」<br/>
「別故弄玄虛。」<br/>
「你說不記得忘年會之後我問你的話。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
「所以你不記得你當時說喜歡我的事。」<br/>
Tetsuya瞪著眼睛，迅速低下頭去借喝茶掩蓋自己的表情。<br/>
「因為你前陣子的態度有點不一樣，我就想著你是不是對我有什麼不滿。但通常你都會直接說，所以我就開著玩笑問你是不是暗戀我。」Kenchi凝視著他，即使他不願意抬起頭面對自己，也不想錯過他此刻的任何表情，「結果你說喜歡我，看起來很認真。」<br/>
「⋯⋯所以你搗糊了我的約會？」Tetsuya抬起頭，突然意識到了前幾天的情況究竟是個怎樣的事情。<br/>
「不是喜歡我嗎？」<br/>
「你又不喜歡我。」<br/>
「等等，Te醬。」Kenchi又拉住他的手，力度比之前要大，一點都沒有讓對方掙脫開的意思，「那天我也在混亂中。」<br/>
「那不就得了，放手啦。」<br/>
「後來我想，作為朋友和同事我都很喜歡你。那作為情侶的話，是否能接受？」所以我就嘗試著親吻你，Kenchi說，也想看看你所謂的喜歡是否如你所設想的那種。<br/>
Tetsuya下意識地抿了抿嘴，Kenchi知道他是回想起了昨天那幾次觸碰。一開始僅僅是試探相方的確切感覺，然而Kenchi很快就獲得了答案。<br/>
「我跟你一樣，感到愉快和歡喜。」<br/>
「誰、誰跟你一樣了⋯⋯」<br/>
「咦，不喜歡嗎？」Kenchi湊近到Tetsuya眼前作勢要去吻他，料著對方會把他推開，沒想到Tetsuya只是用力地把眼閉上。Kenchi忍不住偷偷笑了起來，又覺得機不可失趕緊消滅了兩人間的距離。<br/>
「Kenchi⋯⋯」<br/>
「快說，這話應該你來說的。」Tetsuya被抵著額頭催促，他想看清Kenchi現在的表情，又想逃離對方的視線。<br/>
「⋯⋯我、我⋯⋯」羞得快要咬到舌頭了！振作啊土田哲也！<br/>
「嗯？」Kenchi一臉期待，當然也一臉欠揍。Tetsuya想到個絕佳妙招，一把抱住了對方脖子，湊到他耳邊輕聲說了那句讓人期待的話，讓Kenchi看不到他紅得像要滴血的臉。<br/>
「沒聽清。」Kenchi用力回抱他，像是把Tetsuya鎖在自己懷裏一般。<br/>
「那就算了。」<br/>
「再說一次。」<br/>
「不要。」<br/>
「再說一次！」<br/>
「不——要！痛痛痛！」被箍得緊緊的Tetsuya掙扎著，拍著Kenchi的背表示投降，「輪到你說。」<br/>
「喜歡Te醬，」Kenchi輕啄他的唇，「我喜歡Te醬，」又碰了一下，「喜歡。」<br/>
啊，這人肉麻透了。Tetsuya在心裏甜蜜地抗議。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯等⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」Tetsuya躺在床上，四肢跟Kenchi的糾纏在一起。對方一隻手在他身邊撐著，另一隻手正在刺激他已經有反應的部位。Kenchi觀察著他的反應，哪怕有一絲絲的討厭就會停下來，Kenchi自己也同樣。如果對親密的接觸有任何抵觸就立刻停下，不管是程度深淺。但目前看來Tetsuya能夠很好地接受，而Kenchi看到這樣的Tetsuya也感到了相當不妙。<br/>
是那種妙哉的不妙。<br/>
「Ken⋯⋯慢、唔⋯⋯」Kenchi的手掌寬大而手指靈活修長，握住、鬆開、再握住，上下動作節奏時快時慢，指腹按到上端然後打圈輕揉，又用指尖輕摳。<br/>
「啊！」Tetsuya的腰跳了一下，整個人往對方手裏送。他羞得雙手摀臉，想把Kenchi踹下床。Kenchi湊過去吻他的耳朵，耳垂上有長期戴耳環的耳洞，被舌頭細細描繪著。<br/>
「嗚⋯⋯」Tetsuya覺得快要承受不住了，手攀在Kenchi肩上，羞恥和快感攪得他呼吸不順，Kenchi轉而啃咬舔弄他的脖子和鎖骨，手上的速度漸漸加快。<br/>
「停、停下⋯⋯」<br/>
「真的？」Kenchi手上的動作慢了下來，確認Tetsuya是在抗拒還是單純的無法承受。<br/>
「⋯⋯」<br/>
「Te醬？」<br/>
「⋯⋯不要停⋯⋯」細若蚊蠅的聲音傳進Kenchi耳裏，他滿意地重新推進速度。<br/>
這個人太討厭了。Tetsuya這麼想著，嘴裏只能發出拔高的單音節。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『Kenchi⋯⋯』電話裏的是現在已經成為戀人的Tetsuya的聲音。夜已深了，他軟軟的腔調愈發暗啞，帶著鼻音滿滿的嬌媚。<br/>
「明天就回去了。」Kenchi把電話夾在下巴與肩膀之間，剛剛結束的酒藏工作讓他倍感疲憊，但聽見Tetsuya的聲音會讓他放鬆下來。<br/>
『想你。』<br/>
「我也好想你，明天下了飛機直接去你家吧？」<br/>
『你回家等我吧，不然太累了。』Tetsuya打了個哈欠，他等對方回電直到深夜，沒想到酒藏的事情會忙到這麼晚。想讓Kenchi早點休息，又想聽聽他的聲音再入睡。思來想去還是後者戰勝了兩人都不會選的體貼。<br/>
「好，那明天見。」<br/>
『嗯嗯，晚安。』<br/>
「晚安。」Kenchi對著話筒發出輕吻聲，惹得Tetsuya吃吃笑起來，「快掛電話。」<br/>
『嗯。』Tetsuya有樣學樣也啜了聲，依依不捨按下掛斷鍵。</p><p>『睡了嗎？』<br/>
「沒有，才晚上10點不到。」Tetsuya收拾著行李箱，把衣服掛到衣櫃裏，洗漱用品放洗漱間，然後筆記本塞進白天用的背包。<br/>
『那邊天氣如何？』<br/>
「非常好，特別熱。晚上也不像東京那樣溫差大，總之非常適合種豆呢。」<br/>
『那就好，我已經開始想你了。』<br/>
「我也想你，不過哥斯達尼加的時差還不至於到沒辦法打電話的程度。」Tetsuya躺到床上，鬆了口氣。<br/>
『再晚也能等，』Kenchi那邊應該是在移動，能聽到他走路的時候換氣的聲音，『你方便的時候給我電話就好。』<br/>
「嗯。明天白天會跟車去幾個豆園，之後會在一個工坊嘗豆，所以要在晚上才能聯繫。」<br/>
『就是這邊中午或者下午吧？下午我安排了鍛鍊，你隨時打給我吧。』<br/>
「不礙事？」<br/>
『不礙事，我想聽你的聲音。』<br/>
「喔，」Tetsuya心裏甜甜的，想想很快就能回去，這樣的分離也就更容易忍耐，「嗯。」<br/>
『Te醬。』<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
『喜歡你。』<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
『嘿嘿。』<br/>
「傻喔。」Tetsuya也跟著嘿嘿笑起來，兩個人的笑聲傻乎乎地交織在一起，「我也喜歡你。」<br/>
『我知道。』<br/>
「你知道就好。」Tetsuya覺得這種對話實在太沒營養了，但是他喜歡聽Kenchi說。他喜歡聽Knnchi稱讚他的眼睛好看，說他的嘴翹起來很好親，說他跳舞的樣子很帥氣，說他今天戴著眼鏡看起來很俊。Kenchi毫不吝嗇對他的讚美，挑著不同的角度切入，說得Tetsuya又歡喜又惱，因為他在人前人後都敢說，對別人在場這件事情毫不在意。<br/>
『Te醬。』<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
『說說話，想多聽你的聲音。』<br/>
「我在想，我們找個時間去旅遊好嗎。」<br/>
『好啊，想去哪裏？』<br/>
「唔，溫泉、美食、美酒。」<br/>
『了解，交給我吧。』<br/>
「這麼好？」<br/>
『我什麼時候對你不好？』<br/>
「你那邊不是在移動？說這種話被聽到不害臊？」<br/>
『害臊什麼，對Te醬好不是天經地義的麼。』<br/>
「天啊寺辻健一郎。」<br/>
『怎麼了土田哲也。』Kenchi的聲音裏帶著盈盈笑意，聽起來溫柔又暖和。<br/>
「喜歡你。」<br/>
『⋯⋯』<br/>
「怎麼了？」<br/>
『快回來吧，Te醬。』Kenchi壓抑著呼吸一般，有點苦悶的嗓音傳過來，『快回來。』<br/>
這才剛到國外第一天，接下來的日子要怎麼熬呀。</p><p>「抱歉，會議剛結束。」Kenchi抓起手機先給Tetsuya致電，他們約好了今晚看電影，但會議拖延了時間。<br/>
『嗯沒事。』<br/>
「我現在過去，先吃點東西再入場還來得及。」<br/>
『不急喔。』<br/>
Kenchi說著離開了大樓，在門口匆忙攔的士。有個人影從他面前迅速地竄出來，嚇得他反射性退後兩步。<br/>
「嗚哇，Te醬？」<br/>
「等你好久了。」Tetsuya嘟起嘴巴，「咖啡已經喝光了。」<br/>
「在這等？」Kenchi拉起他的手摸了摸，還好是暖暖的。<br/>
「裏面展廳，剛才接到你的電話才出來。」Tetsuya迅速抽回自己的手，好看的眉頭擰在一起。<br/>
「喔，故意在這裏嚇我的。」<br/>
「放開啦，Hiro桑才說了不要在外面表現親密。」<br/>
「上車再牽。」<br/>
「車上也不行！」<br/>
說是這麼說，現在被Kenchi緊扣的手掌藏在他寬大的外套衣袖下，兩人的外套都是黑色的，在夜色裏司機其實也看不到兩人在牽手。<br/>
『確信犯』右手被扣緊的Tetsuya用他的慣用手發信息可是一點障礙都沒有。<br/>
Kenchi低頭看了一眼手機，露在口罩外的眼睛彎了彎，他無言地把手緊了緊，滿意地看到Tetsuya純熟地翻著白眼。</p><p>「你們要跟我約法三章。」Hiro把從狗仔那裏買到的Kenchi和Tetsuya牽著手的背影照片推到對方面前，「在外不能有親密行為，不能同居，不能正面承認關係。」<br/>
他伸手制止了有話要說的Kenchi，繼續發表自己的意見，「不管你們去誰家過夜，不能長期固定在一邊。」<br/>
「那⋯⋯什麼時候可以正面承認？」<br/>
「不可以。你們知道這種事比結婚更容易造成粉絲反彈嗎？」Hiro也覺察到了自己的語氣過於嚴厲，深吸口氣補充道，「公司不會反對你們的事情，但也請考慮下公司要承擔的風險。」總之是不要給別人抓到把柄，不能公開這份關係。<br/>
面談後的Tetsuya情緒跌進了低谷。 他不是沒有想過遭到公司的警告，畢竟他們自從確定關係後親暱得毫不遮掩，團內成員確切了解了這份變化，只是大家都心照不宣。公司不能充耳不聞，對會影響商品價值的事情都會權衡輕重，尤其這樣的關係並不被大衆所接受。<br/>
小會議室空著，Kenchi拉著Tetsuya進去鎖了門，抱著他默不作聲。<br/>
「我沒事。」<br/>
「我有。」Kenchi悶悶地說，然後感覺到Tetsuya緩緩伸手回抱住他。<br/>
「這不會影響我的。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
「你要收斂一點。」<br/>
「那你少點盯著我看。」<br/>
「哪有？」Tetsuya把頭從對方的懷裏拔出來，仰首反駁。<br/>
「那就是你根本沒有自覺。」Tetsuya的唇被輕吻，他用力將Kenchi拉近加深了這份觸碰。<br/>
「我其實⋯⋯不公開也沒關係。」Kenchi輕聲說，「只要能跟你一起，形式和法律不重要。」<br/>
「我也是。」Tetsuya戳了戳對方不滿的臉頰，笑了起來，「所以不用擔心。」<br/>
「不能同居我們就互相串門。」<br/>
你前來還是我過去，沒有差別。<br/>
「Kenchi。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「我喜歡你。」<br/>
「我也喜歡你。」</p><p>這就足夠了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>